Now I Can See
by Illisandria Carthain
Summary: GIR does something insanely stupid as usual and now he's trying to fix it. GIR/Zim POV


**GIR**

Master was mad at me, another plan went bad and he walked round and round and round. Then he stopped and waved his hand in front of his face and scowled. I gave him my best 'I luuuurve you' smile, "You okay?" _Luurve…I luuuureve tacos and burritos and piggy and—_

He gave me an 'Angry Monkey' look, "No GIR, because of your stupidity and the big-head Dib-boy, yet another plan has failed and yet another robot blew up in my face! Now I have to go repair my PAK!"

I forgot to listen and turned on the TV as the piggy told me to and saw there was an 'Angry Monkey' on! But I couldn't watch…master was sad…I needed to make him better!

**ZIM**

That stupid malfunctioning robot!!!! Thanks to him and the stink-worm, my PAK is damaged! I'm slowly losing my sight so I think that something must have happened to my PAK's ocular circuitry. Of course, knowing GIR, it could be worse… "Computer, run a diagnostic and PAK repair"

**[OKAY]** small mechanical arms emerged from hidden hatches on the ceiling and began to rummage through my PAK's internal bits and pieces (which made me rather nervous seeing as if they moved even a centimeter, I could lose some brain function but Zim's technology is perfect so the chances of that happening is one in a million). **[OBSTRUCTION FOUND - METALLIC SYNTHETIC MATERIAL LODGED IN OCULAR INTERFACE, REMOVE?]**

I knew it! "Remove and repair interface!" I sneered as I planned revenge. _First I'm going to throttle that manic little defective robot and then I'm going to use his carcass to bash the Dib-filth's gianormous head in! That should suffice…_ I smiled contently, "Filthy little hyoomans…you'll all pay soon…" Then I heard the tell-tale screaming of a certain whirlwind on legs coming down here, and judging from the smell, he'd been cooking!

**GIR**

I was makin 'I'm sorry' waffles for the master when I remembered the master likes sweets. So, to make em more aspecial, I put in tons and tons of the crystal sweetness, the chocolate rat dookies, and the sweet tree-sap. Then I took em down to the master in the lab. He wasn't all that happy with me…

"GIR, what are you doing?!!!" there were house-arms in the master's PAK and he waved his arms at me, "What are those?"

"I made waffles!!!" I squealed, proud of me, "Aren't ya gonna eat em?!!!!" I shoved them in master's face.

"GET THOSE NASTY THINGS AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!"

I cried, master didn't want my 'I'm sorry' waffles right now…then I thought with my brain, maybe he can save them for later! So I walked over and pulled the house-arms out of master's PAK and began to put them in, smiling at his happy squeals. "There, all done~" Then master began to dance really weird.

**ZIM**

That idiot stuffed my PAK with filthy human waffle food (which is nasty enough) then my PAK overloaded and I lost control of my body and my sight and hearing went kaput. "GIR!!!!!" I cried (I think), "GET THOSE DOOKIE-FILLED OBJECTS OUT OF MY PAK!!!!!" (Again my brain-meats told my mouth to say this but I couldn't really hear) but I felt a slight pressure on the base of my spine and then my hearing and control of my body gradually returned. My sight took longer than anything else and when several minutes had passed, I turned (I hope) to GIR, "GIR, Get the filthy human syrup-condiment out of my eyes, I can't see!"

"But there's no tree-blood on yur eyes, they's open!"

Open?! I gingerly patted my eye area and then let out a shriek, I was blind!

**GIR**

Master screamed nasty Irken words and then ran into a table and fell. Master seemed like he needed a hug so I ran over and hugged him. Then master hit me and screamed at me, "GIR you useless piece of junk! **I'm going to dismantle you for this!!!** I'm blind and it's all your fault!" He clawed the air in my way. Then he fell again.

I was sad, how was I to know that my 'I'm sorry' waffles would hurt master. And, I know that I has done some bad things but master was very means this time and now I was sad for master. "Sorry…"

"Sorry?! I'll make sure you're sorry!!!!" He jumped at me and fell over a table again.

Computer said to me **[LEAVE HIM ALONE, HIS PAK NEEDS TO RECHARGE IN A BIT AND HE'LL BE OUT FOR A WHILE]**

I wasn't leaving master. I was going to fix master. I was going to make him not sad. Master is my friend.

**ZIM**

Eventually my PAK had to stop to recharge seeing as this morning little 'mishap' had shot its batteries and they needed to be recharged now. So I fell into the sleep-like stasis and my PAK's battery slowly filled. When I awoke I heard a tinny voice humming 'The Doom Song' and felt someone on my PAK. As I put two and two together I shifted my weight and tried to face my SIR, "GIR, Get off me!!!"

I felt his weight and his position change, "Hold still master, I'm almost done…"

"Almost done with what?! " I squirmed trying to get him off of my back.

"NO!!!" GIR's voice rang out clearly. How dare he disobey me, his master?! "I'm gonna fix it first…" He sniffled sadly, "I'm gonna fix what my 'I'm sorry' waffles broked. Thataways I can make master see I'm not junk and worthless and stupid and useless…"

GIR was trying to fix my PAK?! This made me feel an emotion akin to disappointment, especially when I thought of what I said to him. "GIR?"

"Yes master?"

"I'm…s-s-ssssorry for yelling…" that word was difficult to say, Invaders did not apologize.

"S'okay master…" there was a *click* sound and then my sight rushed back to me in a blur of light and color, "Done~!"

I stood up carefully and put on my disguise and then turned to GIR, "Hey - you wanna go get some tacos?"

"Yaaaaaaay!!!" GIR grinned, and then he dashed off and ran into the robot parents who promptly exploded. Even though he's broken, can't help but love that SIR.

**FIN**


End file.
